character_elimination_no_effort_editionfandomcom-20200214-history
Team Sand
Team Sand is one of the two teams in Character Elimination: No Effort Edition as its rival team is Team Pride. History Episode 1 Ali-A forms Team Sand featuring TR-8R, Edd, Ed (who is the team leader by the way.) Snorkel, Smoked Bill, Despacito Spider, 501st Clone Trooper, Anakin Skywalker, Sans, and Uganda Knuckles. Ed asks where's Eddy as Ali-A replies to Ed saying he's on the other team. When the contestants did their first challenge, Despacito Spider said "OOF!" really loudly which costed his team the challenge. Episode 2 In Episode 2, Team Sand was at the first elimination ceremony that was hosted by Super Battle Droid. Surprisingly, Despacito Spider was not the first one to go as Sans was eliminated due to a Sans is Ness Joke. In the next challenge, Team Sand builds a fancy house that gives the team the win. Episode 3 In Episode 3, Team Sand selects Anakin and 501st Clone Trooper to do the challenge. Their Salute does very well as Ali-A gives it a 9999999/10. Episode 4 In the next challenge they score 59 points which is the same for Team Pride. The scores they got were, Edd: 10 Anakin: 9 501st Clone Trooper: 8 Snorkel: 8 Smoked Bill: 7 Despacito Spider: 6 Ed: 1 Uganda Knuckles: 0 Episode 5 For the next challenge, the selected members were Despacito Spider and Uganda Knuckles. Despacito Spider does his word right while Uganda Knuckles does his wrong which costed his team the challenge. Episode 6 After their winning streak, they return to the Elimination Center as Despacito Spider was eliminated. Snorkel tells Despacito Spider that he is going to win for Despacito Spider as he felt very happy for Snorkel. But however, he had to go. Ed and Edd work for Team Sand as they made Vanilla Cake for the previously eliminated contestants. Everyone liked it except for Papa Bear who doesn't like Vanilla Cake. Team Sand scored 38 points while the other Team scored 0 because of Bethany. Episode 7 After another win for the Team, their next contest was to not yell. However, during the challenge, Uganda Knuckles yelled "DO U KNOW THE WAE?!" which caused his team to lose. Episode 8 After the challenge, Uganda Knuckles was shot by Super Battle Droid. The next challenge for them was to make a rant on Star Wars: The Last Jedi. Episode 11 Upon having only 7 members for their elimination 501st Clone Trooper was eliminated due to him joining the fight with Anakin. This team, along with Team Pride, are no more as the rest of the contestants have made it to the merge. Members * Ed * Edd * Snorkel * Sans * Uganda Knuckles * Smoked Bill * Despacito Spider * Anakin Skywalker * TR-8R * 501st Clone Trooper Eliminations Trivia * There was going to be a joke where Anakin gets triggered over the team name being Team Sand but due to time constraints, there never was. * Ed, Edd, Snorkel, and Sans are the only members of the team to join season 2. * This is the only team without any female contestants. Category:Teams